


Shut Up and Keep Speaking French

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad French, Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri wants Otabek so bad, jj is awesome, onesided otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Jean-Jacques LeRoy sort of looks like Otabek, if Yuri squints hard enough, but he's all kinds of annoying when he decides to teach Yuri how to give head. Good thing he can switch to French.





	Shut Up and Keep Speaking French

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Super huge thank yous to [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) for trying to salvage my bad google French. She saw what I posted and wanted to make something bad a little less bad. {{{Thank you!}}} Any mistakes in the fic are on me for being a stupid head.

He was too tall, his eyes were the wrong color, but if Yuri squinted just a little he almost looked like him. “Get me another glass, douche.”

“Sure thing, Princess.”

Seriously? Yuri nearly changed his mind. So what if JJ looked about right? (Sort of, not really.) That undercut only counted for so much, and besides, Christophe was still at the banquet. He was probably more than willing to fill in, if JJ kept being a dick. Too bad he didn't look like _him_.

“As per your request.” JJ was giving him this _look_ , one eyebrow up and a big smirk, that probably gave his fangirls the tingles and shit, but it was making Yuri want to puke. But the douche _did_ look passably fuckable in that suit. Whatever. At this point, Yuri was desperate. “You sure seem different tonight.”

“Can a person just be an asshole?” Bronze wasn't exactly what the GPF gold medalist was expected to pick up at World’s, first year in seniors or not. It was bad enough everyone was calling him the second coming of Viktor Nikiforov, but now he was in danger of being labeled Viktor’s cheap knock-off. He couldn't believe he fucked up so hard out there.

All because Otabek didn't show.

But why would he? They only met once in Barcelona, and only talked a couple of times since then.

“Losing riles you up. So what's different?”

Okay, this was not going in the right direction. He didn't want a shoulder to cry on, he wanted dick. Yuri chugged down his third glass. “Tell your fiancé you're going to take me to my room because I had too much to drink.” Not really. Yuri rarely had alcohol, but three thimbles of this shit was nothing, and JJ knew it. Still, he had to actually wait for this guy to realize what he was saying, and when he did, that stupid, fucked up grin was all over his face. “Don't get any big ideas. I still think you're an asshole.”

He looked better when he turned around. Yeah, the guy was a piece of shit, but that undercut was working for him. And that body.

It was all business once they got to Yuri’s hotel room. Clothes came off, Yuri got on his knees, and JJ was (thankfully) hard and ready to go. He went in, ready to deepthroat the bastard, and fucking gagged. “Is this your first time or something?” Someone lied and told JJ he was funny. Shame on them.

And not that it was any of his business, but yes.

Yuri wasn't sure he could get his whole dick in his mouth without gagging, but he tried again with a few bobs, but his jaw already ached and he kept scraping his teeth against JJ’s dick.

“Hey - it really _is_ your first time, isn't it?”

Shit. Porn videos made it look so easy. “So?” He hated JJ’s condescending smile. It was the same on on his face when he wore gold.

“So, let me show you how it's done.”

Oh, great. He was going to make this a completion. Yeah, he should've gotten Chris instead. The guy was a freak, but at least he wasn't a smug asshole.

JJ backed him up against the bed and pushed. “Spread your legs.”

“You better be good, or I'm calling Giacometti.”

“Go ahead,” he dropped to his knees, blew on Yuri’s half hard dick and laughed when it bobbed up and down to say _hello_. “He's good, believe you, me. But I'm the best.” He swiped his tongue over Yuri’s balls and - oh, fuck! He was instantly hard. “See?”

“You - you mean you and him have - ?”

JJ put a finger over his lips. “Shhh... Just watch and learn.”

Yuri propped himself up in his elbows. “You're bullshiting me. You've never been with -” Heat and suction and - oh, _god!_ \- a chuckle shut him up and pulled him under. Yuri tried not to moan, but JJ was wrapping his tongue all over him and cupping his balls and pushing up and sucking and moving and it was so… so…

“Look down.”

Yuri opened his eyes and saw JJ’s finger in his face.

“Put it in your mouth.” He pushed his finger against his lower lip. Yuri hesitated, but fuck! JJ started suckling the head of his dick. He was willing to put the asshole’s gold medal in his mouth if he kept doing that. “Suck it, just like I'm sucking you.”

It was just a finger, not a whole dick, so it was easy. Tongue on the bottom, move it around. Suck, move the head up and down, just like he was doing to Yuri’s dick. And it was good; Yuri was able to keep some sense of control by focusing on copying JJ’s movements, instead of getting overwhelmed. But JJ really needed to stop with the lowkey laughing.

Who the fuck laughed while they were giving head?

“Okay, Princess. You ready to step up for the real thing?”

“Quit calling me that.” Yuri slapped his arm away and sat up. “Come on. I'm ready.”

And, of course JJ didn't move. He just kept smirking between Yuri’s thighs. “I was going to get you off, too. Sixty-nine? But whatever.”

“Yeah, no. Just shut up and get on the bed.”

He could finish himself off, later. Fuck JJ and all his technique. Yuri didn't care if he blew the entire men's skating world and got medals for head. He wasn't about to blow his load first and let this guy get all cocky about it.

Yuri got between his knees and pushed JJ’s legs open a little wider. “It's not that hard to figure out. Only a douchebag like you would make a big deal out of this.”

JJ shrugged. “Whatever you say, Plisetsky.”

“Yeah,” he swiped his tongue against his balls, just like he showed him. “Whatever I say. Oh, and come in my mouth.”

“Wow. Okay.”

His jaw got sore again. Yuri was going to have to work on that, but flattening his tongue, the way this shithead did, worked in terms of keeping his teeth out of the way. And as long as he moved his head up and down the suction pulled nicely. Okay, so maybe JJ was helpful for once. Small miracles.

Yuri closed his eyes and imagined someone else. Someone with warm, dark eyes. Someone who made him wake up in the middle of the night with a spinning head and soaking wet sheets. Someone who should have been there, instead of JJ.

Otabek.

“Man, you sure look good with your mouth wrapped around my dick.”

This guy really needed to shut up. Yuri picked up the pace with a growl.

“My balls. Yeah, that's it.” JJ moaned when Yuri pressed them up. “Now, spit into your hand and use it to jerk me off while you suck on the head.”

Fucking jerk. Yuri imagined spitting in his face when he did it. “You better come, fast.”

“Here, kitty, kitty…” Oh, hell no! Yuri squeezed his balls, just enough to warn the fucker that _kitty_ shit was not a thing. It seemed to work, because the asshole didn't say it twice. Good. Fucker sure wasn't Otabek. God, _Otabek!_ Glorious, beautiful, Otabek. Yuri he closed his eyes, and -

He was back in Barcelona, in an alleyway where Otabek had parked his bike, and Yuri was on his knees, sucking him off.

Oh god, _Otabek_... Yuri whimpered around JJ’s dick, then bobbed his head furiously, sucking for all he was worth as he tried to chase the ache away.

 _”Chaton...”_ Fingers were caressing his hair. Yuri opened his eyes. JJ was staring back at him. _”Beau chaton ... ouais ...”_ Yuri didn't know that much French, and maybe it was a good thing, but he figured his technique wasn't complete shit anymore, if it made JJ start babbling in it. He bobbed faster and faster until JJ groaned and more French came out. _”C'est si bon, chaton!”_

Yeah, that was what he wanted! He wanted JJ to lose his shit.

 _”Ah, tu aimes le français. Eh bien, de cette façon, je peux te dire, je t'ai toujours voulu.”_ His voice was so deep, so rich. Yuri wanted to hear him scream in French when he came. He was going to show this asshole that Yuri Plisetsky was a beast, a fucking Ice Tiger, not some stupid kitten. “ _Je t'ai toujours voulu, chaton…_ ”

Wow. JJ Le-fucking-Roy was _audio sex_ , now, wasn't he?

But then - “Hey?” JJ nudged his head back. “Hey, come here?” No. Yuri wanted more dick and he wanted more French. He grunted back and sucked more. “Shit, _mon chaton,_ please?”

Yuri sat back on his heels, but he wasn't going to stop jerking off. “Yeah?” JJ leaned down. Their foreheads touched as he smiled into Yuri’s eyes. “What?”

_”Je veux te baiser.”_

Yuri huffed as JJ pulled him up on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. “That doesn't sound like _give me more head._ ”

“Whoever it is you're pining over? Well, I'm kinda jealous.” Oh, so he was trying to get into his head or something? Please.

“Shut up and get on your back.”

His mouth was dangerously close. “You kiss?”

He never kissed anyone before. Kissing wasn't even a consideration, not on the agenda, so it never crossed his mind. “I don't know.”

He rubbed his nose against his. “Then don't worry about it. Let's get back business, shall we?” He pressed Yuri into the bed and wrapped his hand around their dicks. _”T'es si sexy, mon chaton._ ”

Yuri closed his eyes and moaned, then sucked as JJ’s finger went back into his mouth.

_”J'aimerais pouvoir te garder.”_

Okay, so he could jerk him off a little, maybe talk to him in French a little. It wasn’t horrible.

 _”Je veux vous garder comme ça.”_ JJ nuzzled his temple then whispered: _”Se sentir bien, ne pas souffrir…”_

Yuri shivered. The words were like little fingers tracing up and down his spine, making want to wrap his legs around his back and let him - Oh, fuck...

He yanked JJ’s hand away. “Let me suck your dick.” He grabbed his face and growled. “Now.”

JJ flopped on his back and sighed as Yuri nestled between his legs. Man, his dick was so wet and hard. Yuri licked, smiling as JJ carded his hand through his hair. “I'm gonna make you come, so hard.”

“I bet you will, too.”

Huh, so the guy could say shit in English that wasn't completely arrogant or idiotic. Yuri grabbed his dick and started sucking, again, and it felt good, safe, like control. He liked that.

He suckled his head as hard as he could, jerked as fast as he could, flicked his tongue, looked up and let off just a little so he could bob his head up and down.

_” _Chaton…_ ” _

_Yuri went back to sucking - hard - and then! Oh, fuck! JJ nearly tore his hair out as he bucked into Yuri’s mouth and _came_. It was thick, salty and it was so hard not to gag. But he didn't. He wouldn't let himself stop sucking and swallowing and - _

 

 

“God, _chaton_ , you're so good!”

Yeah! He _was_ so good! Yuri kept sucking, even when the come was all gone and his dick was getting softer and softer, kept sucking until JJ started giggling and wrapped his legs around Yuri, rocking from side to side until Yuri let up and stopped with a little bite on his thigh.

“How's my technique, now?”

JJ pulled himself up and smiled this lazy ass smile down at him. “Not bad, young padawan. I taught you well.”

“If you call it JJ Style, I'm going to bite your dick off.”

He motioned for him. “Hey, come here.”

“Why?”

“I'm not the kinda guy who doesn't return favors. That's why.”

Yuri crawled on top him. “So what are you going to do?”

“Whatever you want.” He tapped his nose. “I'm game. Ask and ye shall receive”

“Hand job is fine.” Yuri didn't need this guy to crow about his blow jobs anymore. He sat next to him so JJ could start doing his thing. “Just keep using French.”

He spat into his hand and began pumping him. “Yeah, you really like that, huh?”

"I don't understand it, so whatever you're saying isn't breaking my brain with stupid.”

He nuzzled Yuri’s hair as he kept moving his hand up and down. _”Je suis jaloux de la personne que vous manquez.”_ Yuri heard his soft little laugh. _”Mais ils ne sont pas là et je suis.”_

The shivers were back and they were making Yuri fuck into his hand. “Yeah, just keep doing that. Yeah…”

_”Chaton, mon chaton…”_

It hit him like a freight train, and with one thrust he was coming, oh god! It was so… And then he felt something warm and wet and - ah!

Yuri wailed as JJ sucked him like a straw, kicked his legs out, _fucked into his mouth_ , then sobbed as he kept going, and going.

It almost hurt. It almost killed him. He almost broke into a million pieces and died right there.

Then, when he didn't think he could take it anymore, JJ put his arms around him, and held him, shushed him, and rocked him as he tried to catch his breath between the whimpers and the weird hiccups.

“Hey.” JJ tipped his face up. “You okay?”

Was he? Well… “Actually, yeah.” He felt like he was floating in a pool, weightless and separated from the world.

JJ got up and helped himself to a beer in the hotel mini fridge. “You want?” Yuri said nothing. He had nothing. He was floating. “You know, I'm glad you came to me.” He sat back on the mattress took a long pull from the beer. “You sure?” He offered it to Yuri.

What the hell? Yuri took a pull, too. It was shit, but he was suddenly a little thirsty. “Thanks.”

JJ held it up in a silent salute and gulped down the rest.

Yuri snorted when JJ got up to pull his shorts on.

“What?”

“You've got a tramp stamp on your back.”

He winked over his shoulder. “It’s there for a reason, _chaton_.”

Yuri fell back into his bed, so he could keep floating in that pool. It was actually pretty nice.

“Hey, if you're ever in town - “ JJ scribbled on the hotel stationery next to the phone “ - you know who to call for more lessons.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever, douche.” He closed his eyes. He might've felt JJ touch his hair, or it could've been the air conditioner for all he knew. It didn't matter.

He fell asleep and dreamt of Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) gave me some help to fix my crappy Google French. It's probably still not right, because I have fake brains. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Beau chaton ... ouais ...” = “Beautiful kitten… yeah…”
> 
> “C'est si bon, chaton!” = “It’s so good, kitten!”
> 
> “Ah, tu aimes le français. Eh bien, de cette façon, je peux te dire, je t'ai toujours voulu” = “Ah you like French. Good, this way I can tell you I always wanted you.”
> 
> “Je t'ai toujours voulu, chaton…” = “I always wanted you, kitten.”
> 
> “Je veux te baiser.” = “I want to embrace you.” (Can mean anything from kissing to fucking?)
> 
> “T'es si sexy, mon chaton.” = “You are very sexy, kitten.”
> 
> “Je veux te garder comme ça.… Je sentir bien, ne pas souffrir…” = “I wish I could keep you like this… Feeling good, not suffering.”
> 
> “Je suis jaloux de la personne que vous manquez… Mais il n'est pas là et je le suis.” = “I am jealous of the person you miss ... but they are not there and I am."


End file.
